1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an emergency informing apparatus mounted on a vehicle for informing emergency condition data, position data, and identification data of the vehicle in response to a command signal and an emergency informing system including the emergency informing apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An emergency informing apparatus mounted on a vehicle for informing emergency condition data, position data, and identification data of the vehicle in response to a command signal is known. Such a prior art emergency informing apparatus informs a police, etc. of at least emergency condition data, position data, and identification data of the vehicle in response to a switch.
However, though the prior art emergency informing apparatus includes a wireless telephone communication circuit, it cannot be used for general personal communication.